


Morning People

by wyomingnot



Category: The January Man (1989)
Genre: Bacon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-14
Updated: 2004-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was entirely too much work for 475 words. But it's done.</p><p>Splendiferous beta by lauramcewan. Quick check by nike_victory. Thank you, both!</p></blockquote>





	Morning People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_crew_guy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/gifts).



"What is that *smell*?" Ed asked as he walked into the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes and scuffing his feet on the bare floor. He stood beside Nick and peered at the mess on the stove. 

Nick turned away from the skillet and pointed his spatula at Ed. "That *smell* is breakfast." 

"Good lord, what is it?" Ed wrinkled his nose. 

"Pancakes and bacon," Nick replied. Ed grimaced, shoving his hands in his robe pockets as he leaned back against the counter. Nick turned back to the stove and fussed with the food. "I suppose you'd rather have kippers and toast," he said, with a grimace to match Ed's. 

"Do you have any Froot Loops?" Ed looked hopefully around the kitchen. 

"I'm preparing this bounty for us, and you want cold cereal?" Nick asked, clearly disbelieving. At Ed's pointed look he said, "Fine. More for me. Left-hand cabinet over the fridge. Bowls are in the next one over." 

"Thank you." 

The two wordlessly prepared their meals, then sat opposite each other at the small kitchen table, quietly eating. Nick broke the silence. 

"Not much of a morning person, are you, Ed?" 

Ed set down his spoon and slowly raised his eyes to meet Nick's. "In all the years you've known me, have you *ever* seen me up and about before noon?" He punctuated the question with a raised eyebrow. 

"Um..." Nick chewed thoughtfully. "No, I haven't. So why are you up now?" 

"I woke up in a strange bed," Ed said. "The person with whom I had shared the bed was no longer in it." He shrugged. "I heard the noise in the kitchen and... got up." Ed looked down at his cereal and went back to eating.

"Oh." 

The smell of the pancakes and bacon wasn't so repulsive now, Ed realized, eyeing Nick's plate as he continued spooning up his cereal. 

Nick noticed the looks and smirked. He held up a piece of bacon, syrup dripping off the sides. "Would you like some, Ed?" He wiggled the strip of meat closer to Ed, leaning forward on his elbow.

"Thank you. I think I will," Ed said, snatching the bacon out of Nick's hand and taking a bite. Too crispy, he thought. But the syrup was promising. He eyed the syrup on Nick's fingers, still hovering over the table. His eyes flicked up to catch Nick's before grabbing the sticky hand, bringing it to his mouth and licking off the syrup.

The feel of Nick's callused hands reminded Ed of the night before, of the hesitant touches made by rough hands, and he drew the sweet, sticky fingers into his mouth. Nick's fork clattered to the table, and he closed his eyes. 

"I thought you weren't a morning person..." Nick moaned. 

Ed pulled the fingers from his mouth slowly. "I'm not. Back to bed, then?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely too much work for 475 words. But it's done.
> 
> Splendiferous beta by lauramcewan. Quick check by nike_victory. Thank you, both!


End file.
